aun en la muerte
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: kagome tiene una enfermedad mortal y inuyasha se siente desesperado y importente ante esta situacion


**Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creadora rumiko**

**La canción even in death pertenece al grupo Evanescence **

* * *

Incluso en la muerte.

_**En la ventana del hospital se encontraba una joven de cabello azabache y ojos color chocolate viendo el paisaje nocturno, de pronto la puerta se abre y entra un joven de cabello largo negro y ojos color miel, la ve viendo por la ventana y suspira para caminar a donde se encuentra su joven esposa**_

Dame una razón para creer que te vas.

Veo tu sombra y por eso se que se han equivocado.

_Mi amor que haces en la ventana sabes q no es bueno para tu salud –__**dijo el joven de ojos dorados abrazando a su joven esposa-**__lo se pero estar acostada todo el tiempo es un castigo mi amor-__**dijo la joven de ojos chocolates volteando para abrazar a su esposo por el cuello y besarlo, cuando les falto el aire se separaron lentamente el la cargo y la volvió a recostar en su cama**__-descansa mi amada kagome-__**dijo el joven besando la frente de kagome**__-te amo inuyasha-__**dijo la joven cerrando lentamente sus ojos**__-yo también…te amo kagome-__**dijo inuyasha aguantando las ganas de llorar lo mataba ver a su amada en ese estado apunto de morir en cualquier**_

_**Momento, salio de la habitación silenciosamente para ir al jardín,**_

Luz de luna sobre la suave tierra marrón.

Me conduce hacia donde tú yaces.

Te alejaron de mí pero ahora te estoy llevando a casa.

_**Al llegar a al jardín fue directamente a la fuente ara golpearla y decir **__-Aun no puedo creer….aun no puedo creer q te vallas de mi lado…te amo kagome-__**dijo inuyasha llorando amargamente recordando el día q kagome y el se enteraron que ella tenia cáncer avanzado de pulmones**_

Estaré siempre aquí contigo, mi amor.

Las suaves palabras que me diste.

Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continuara.

_**-recuerdo-**_

_Lo siento señora taisho usted tiene cáncer pulmonar avanzado solo le quedan 4 meses de vida lo siento-__**dijo el medico tristemente**__-esto debe ser un error-__**grito inuyasha mientras abrazaba a kagome q lloraba amargamente**__-lo siento inuyasha yo tampoco lo quería creer pero las cosas pasan por un motivo o razón—__**le dijo el medico a su mejor amigo de toda la vida**__—lo entiendo…gracias miroku….-__**dijo inuyasha saliendo de la habitación abrazando a su esposa q no dejaba de llorar, bajaron al estacionamiento y el regreso fue frío y distante para ambos, inuyasha aparco el coche en el estacionamiento y fue al ascensor con su esposa, en el trayecto hacia el apartamento inuyasha vio q su esposa estaba cabizbaja y pálida al entrar al apartamento kagome le dijo a inuyasha**__—inuyasha aun en la muerte te seguiré amando y te esperare en el cielo—__**inuyasha la abrazo y lloro en su hombro mormurando solo para q ella escuchara**__—aun en la muerte estaré esperando el día de mi muerte para poder volver a tu lado…kagome—__**le dijo inuyasha mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la besaba con dolor y angustia pero sobre todo con amor**_

_**-fin del recuerdo-**_

_**Inuyasha se limpio con sus mangas las lágrimas y volvió al hospital**_

Alguien dice que estoy loca por mi amor, OH mi amor.

Pero ningún compromiso puede detenerme de tu lado, OH mi amor.

No quieren saber que no puedes dejarme.

No quieren oírte cantándome.

_**-Mientras en la habitación-**_

_**Kagome no podía dormir como casi todas las noches se llevo una mano al pecho le costaba respirar sentía su cuerpo pesado sonrío sabiendo lo q le pasaba y buscaba el botón para llamar la enfermera pero antes saco de debajo de la almohada una carta q le pediría a la enfermera q le diera a su esposo murmurando**__—espero cumplas mi ultima petición inuyasha—__**presiono el botón y enseguida entro la enfermera vio empezaba a costar respirar y antes q la enfermera saliera a dar aviso pidió con las ultimas fuerzas q tenia para hablar q le entregara eso a su esposo la enfermera tomo rápidamente la carta y corrió a avisar a los doctores.**_

_**-mientras cerca de la habitación-**_

_**Inuyasha se dirigía a la habitación cuando vio a los doctores corriendo hasta la habitación de su esposa corrió y una enfermera le impidió el paso el desesperadamente le gritaba**__—déjeme pasar quiero saber q le pasa a mi esposa—__**repetía una y otra ves a la enfermera pero esta no se movió solo le dijo q lo siguiera y le entrego la carta diciendo**__—su esposa me la dio antes q llamara a los doctores lo siento pero no podrá pasar a la habitación señor—__**dicho eso la enfermera entro a la habitación inuyasha espero llorando frente a la puerta y rezando por su esposa**_

Estaré siempre aquí contigo, mi amor.

Las suaves palabras que me diste.

Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continuara.

Y no puedo dejar de amarte, mas de lo que lo hago.

_**-mientras en la habitación-**_

_**Pronto el cuarto se lleno de médicos para intentar estabilizarla**__—de__nle 1 carga cada 10 segundos—__**decía miroku mientras intentaba q kagome dejara reaccionara y volviera a respirar**__—vamos kagome reacciona—__**dijo miro Ku al ver q no tenia éxito nada de lo q ellos estaban realizando una enfermera llamo su atención**__—doctor la perdemos—__**decía la enfermera miroku desesperado pidió q aumentaran las cargas pero todo fue en vano el corazón de kagome dejo de latir**__—hora de fallecimiento 2:35 AM—__**dijo la enfermera miroku salio de la habitación y inuyasha se le acerco rápidamente pero al ver la expresión de miroku empezó a gritar**__—miro Ku dime q no es cierto por favor ella no pudo haberme dejado—__**dijo inuyasha llorando y agarrando la bata de medico de miroku mientras este le decía**__—inuyasha lo siento mucho amigo hicimos todo lo q pudimos pero fue demasiado tarde lo siento mucho—__**inuyasha soltó a miroku y se sentó a llorar guardo la carta q le dio la enfermera no tenia el valor de leerla no en ese momento**_

_**-3 días después-**_

_**Ya han pasado 3 días desde q kagome murió al día siguiente de su muerte se hizo el funeral y al día siguiente fue el entierro, inuyasha estaba sentado en la sala con la carta q kagome había escrito días antes de morir ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había leído pero no dejaba de llorar ella sabia q su muerte estaba cerca y el cumpliría su ultima petición**__—aun en la muerte espérame kagome espera el día q nos volveremos a encontrar mi amada kagome—__**dijo inuyasha llorando pero sonriendo tristemente**_

_Para mi amado inuyasha_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es por q ya no estoy en este mundo los años q pase a tu lado fueron los mas hermosos de mi vida cuando me pediste q fuera tu novia en la secundaria y cuando me pediste matrimonio cuando estuvimos en la universidad…el día de nuestra boda fue el día mas feliz de mi vida lo único q lamentare es no haber podido darte un hijo…aunque solo llevemos 2 años de casados…2 felices años juntos el motivo por q escribí esta carta es por q quiero q cumplas una ultima petición q tengo por favor no dejes de sonreír eres libre de rehacer tu vida y tener una familia yo te estaré esperando todos los años posibles….pero no te vallas a sumergir en la soledad mantén tu amor por mi en tu corazón guárdalo pero también crea un nuevo sentimiento hacia otra persona tal ves yo ya no este en este mundo pero siempre te estaré cuidando desde donde este y jamás me sentiré engañada no vallas a pensar eso por favor no lo pienses yo soy la q te pidió ser feliz de nuevo no me sentiré engañara en ningún momento te amo y siempre lo are y se q tu también lo aras eternamente recuerda siempre estas palabras"__ Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continuara."_ _te estaré esperando en el cielo como te lo prometí ese día en el apartamento…recuerda q te amo inuyasha y siempre te amare mi amado inuyasha_

_Atte.:_

_Por siempre tuya mas allá de las barreras de la vida y la muerte_

_kagome taisho_

* * *

_**espero les halla gustado a mi me hizo llorar u.u pero la canción siempre me a gustado es de Evanescence cuando la escuche me gusto demasiado la moraleja de esta historia es a pesar q la persona q amamos se aleje la volveremos a ver en algún momento cuando nuestra vida llegue a su final siempre estarán con nosotros pase lo q pase…esa es la moraleja de esta historia n.n**_

_**gracias por leer**_

_**Atte.:**_

_**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**_

"_**la ilusión de la vida es la prioridad q llevamos no veas con los ojos normales si no con los ojos del corazón"**_


End file.
